Do you love me?
by Rosazula
Summary: OOCHinata loves Naruto, Naruto loves Sakura, Sakura loves Sasuke, Sasuke loves Hinata. but they don't know this. sorry, I'm verr bad at this things... please just read it and review. I need help! InoXShika TenXNeji HinaXSasu HinaXNaru NaruXSaku OOC!
1. Chapter 1: My unhappy ending

I do not own Naruto

**My unhappy ending**

"Why? Why do I actually like him?" Hinata asked herself again. She was walking to the house of her best friend, Sakura. Sakura invited her and a few others for a sleep over. She was almost there, just a few streets. She went back to the question. "Well… he is always happy… pretty funny… he never gives up… very strong… and… and…' she couldn't go further. Not since Naruto told her about that thing, yesterday. Hinata thought she was going to cry again. But she didn't. "I am strong! Just like Naruto!"

//FLASHBACK\\

'Hinata.' Hinata turned around. 'N-N-N-Naruto.' She said as she looked in the face of the happy Blondie. 'Hinata… I have to ask you something… well… actually I have to tell you something…eeuh… it's pretty hard to tell someone… ehrg… can we talk about it while I take you somewhere?' Naruto scratched his head and blushed. Hinata was shocked. HE WAS ASKING HER OUT?! Hinata turned red. She was glad she wasn't the only one who was red. 'Eeh.. Y-y-y-Yes… t-t-that would b-b-b-be great!' "Oh god." She thought. "I'm stuttering more than ever!" but Naruto was satisfied. 'I'll be at your home at 8 p.m.!' and he run away, leaving a red, happy Hinata.

'What shall I wear?!' Hinata was at her house. All her clothes were on her bed. Well, all the clothes she liked. 'What are you doing?' Hinata turned around. Neji was standing in the door opening. Hinata felt she was caught. 'Eeeh.. I-I-I'm looking at my clothes.' Neji raised one eyebrow. 'You're a bad liar.' He said. Hinata went red. Neji walked to her and looked at the cloths on the bed. Her normal training clothes. A dark blue evening dress. A pair of jeans with a black top. And a white vest with a hood, on the back the Hyuuga sign in gold. 'Are you going out?' Neji asked. 'With who?' Hinata didn't know Neji was so good at guessing. 'I can see it on your face.' Neji said while he matched the pair of jeans with the Hyuuga vest. He walked to her closed and pulled out a purple shirt. 'Wear this.' He said. Hinata wasn't over her shock. 'What, if I try to be nice, it isn't good. If I try to protect you, it isn't good either.' Hinata smiled when he said that. She knew her father told him to protect her. She hugged him. 'T-t-t-thanks, Neji!' she said. She took a bath and put on the clothes. When her hair was dry, the doorbell rang. 'Hinata, Naruto!' Hinata quickly grabbed her bag and went downstairs. There, she saw Neji was talking softly to Naruto. Naruto was looking pretty scared and Hinata frowned as she said: 'Neji!' Neji turned around and nodded. 'Have a nice time, Hinata.' And he gave Naruto a remember-what-I've-said glance. Naruto gave Hinata his arm and said: 'We're going to have a good time!' Hinata wanted to believe that…

'Alright, you can look!' Naruto showed where they were… Hinata gasped. She couldn't believe Naruto brought her here…

'Do you like it?' Naruto asked carefully. 'I-I-I… I LOVE IT!' Hinata screamed and hugged Naruto. When she realized she was hugging him, she turned red and took a step back. Naruto was smiling. 'Come, lets make some fun here!' he said while he gabbed her hand. They walked to the entrance and Naruto bought 2 entrance tickets. 'Have some fun in the yearly fun market!' the guy behind the stand said. 'I'm sure we'll have some fun.' Naruto said and he gave Hinata a wink. Hinata almost fainted. He gave her a wink!!!!!!!!! "Tonight it's going to happen!" she thought. But somewhere deep inside her, something said: "Hinata, don't be too happy… maybe it isn't something you expected… and then you'll be disappointed.' But she didn't listen to that voice.

They had a nice evening. Naruto was very kind and bought a lot for her. At the end of the evening, Naruto walked her back home. 'Did you have a good time?' Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and smiled. 'I'm happy you're happy.' Naruto said. "I wish this night could last forever." Hinata thought. But, all good things come to an end. Also on the evening of Naruto and Hinata. They were at her house. 'Hinata.' Naruto said. Hinata heard from his voice this was very important. 'Y-y-Yes, Naruto?' she asked. Naruto smiled. 'Well… I have an enormous big crush on this girl…' Hinata's heart went crazy. 'and… I don't know how I have to be her boyfriend so I'll ask you…' Hinata's heart almost stopped. 'Can you please tell me how to get Sakura?!' Hinata was surprised. Then, she was angry. Then, she was upset. She looked down. This wasn't what she was hoping for! 'W-W-Well…' she said. 'I'll do anything to win her for me!' Naruto said and that was almost too painful for her. 'W-w-w-well… she likes you as a friend… and… maybe… you have to be a bit less tempered sometimes.' Tears were coming out. 'Thanks for the beautiful evening.' She said and ran to her bedroom. "Thanks for the disastrous end." She thought as she saw Naruto walking away. Someone walked in the house but she didn't pay attention on that. She sat down on her bed and cried. And cried. Until there were no tears anymore. 'What happened?' Neji was standing in the door opening. 'Wh-wh-where d-d-did y-y-y-you c-c-c-come f-f-f-from?' Hinata stuttered. Neji sat down next to her. 'What happened?' Neji asked with a soft voice and he went with his fingers through her hair, what was now on her shoulders. 'He…He…' Neji raised his eyebrows. 'Did… did he tried something on you?' he stood up. 'I'll kill him.' She said. 'N-N-NO!' Hinata shouted. Neji was surprised. Hinata never yelled at her. Neji sat down again. 'Tell me what happened then.' And Hinata told him everything.

'that baka.' Neji said when she was finished with talking. Hinata was ready with talking and crying. She was lying with her head on his chest and Neji was playing with Hinata's hair. In that position, they fell asleep.

//END FLASHBACK\\

Hinata looked at the sky. That morning, she saw Naruto again, she even talked with him. Lucky for her, Neji was with her. So they didn't talk that long. But now, she was on her way to a sleep over, for some good girl fun! Hinata rang the door and Sakura opened it. 'Hey girl!' Sakura said. Hinata smiled. 'H-h-hey.' She said as she remembered something. 'Come in!' Hinata came in and walked to the living room, where all the girls were doing karaoke. 'Hey, Hinata!' Tenten said and waved at her. 'H-h-hey!' Hinata said. And Tenten continued her song against Ino. 'Hinata, you're an amazing cook, can you help me with some food?' Sakura asked and the two made some food.

A half an hour later, all the food was on the table. 'Come, let's do some karaoke.' Sakura said as the others ate.

_**Westlife – If I let you go**_

Day after day, time passed away.

And I just can't get you off my mind.

Nobody knows, I hided inside.

I keep on searching, but I can't find.

I'm courage to show, to letting you know,

I've never felt so much love before.

And ones again, I'm thinking about,

Taking the easy way out.

What if I let you go.

I will never know, what my life would be

Holding you close to me.

Will I ever see you smiling back at me.

How will I know if I let you go

Night after night, I hear myself say:

'Why cant this feeling just faith away.'

There's no one like you,

You speak to my heart.

It's such a shame, were worlds apart.

I'm too shy to ask, I'm to pride to lose.

But sooner or later I've got to choose.

And ones again, I'm thinking about,

Taking the easy way out.

What if I let you go.

I will never know, what my life would be

Holding you close to me.

Will I ever see you smiling back at me.

How will I know if I let you go.

Ones again, I'm thinking about,

Taking the easy way out.

What if I let you go.

I will never know, what my life would be

Holding you close to me.

Will I ever see you smiling back at me.

How will I know if I let you go

The girls yelled 'ENCORE, ENCORE!' and Sakura and Hinata laughed. They let Ino sing against Sakura and Hinata was talking to Tenten.


	2. 2Truth or dareBoys in their underware

2) Truth or dare … boys in their underwear …

'Let's something else.' Ino said after Sakura beat her at the karaoke. 'TRUTH OR DARE INO!' Sakura yelled. Ino grinned. 'Dare.' Sakura smiled evilly. 'Call your love Shika and tell him you love him and you love him more that you love yourself!' Sakura gave Ino the phone and Ino called Shikamaru. 'Hello?' a bored voice said. 'Eeh…' Ino said. 'Yes?!' Shikamaru said and he sighed. 'So troublesome.' Ino gulped and said in one time: 'Shika,Iloveyousomuch!IloveyouevenmorethanIlovemyselfandIthought,Ihavetotelltimthat!' and she hung up. The others laughed. 'Alright, alright, that's enough, Tenten, truth or dare?' Tenten smiled. 'Truth.' She said. Ino laughed. 'What were you doing last night at the cinema? With who?' Tenten went red. 'How?' she asked. 'I saw you walking in the cinema. But I didn't see someone else…' Tenten stared at Ino. 'You're evil.' She whispered and Sakura laughed. 'I know that already for years!' she said and they laughed. 'Now, Tenten, the answer!' Tenten blushed and smiled. 'I was on a date with Neji.' The others yelled and Hinata thought: "That's why he wasn't at home!"

Hinata smiled. 'S-s-so, you have a crush on Neji?!' she asked and Tentens head almost exploded. 'Enough!' she said. 'Hinata, truth or dare?' Hinata smiled. 'Dare.' Tenten was thinking about a dare for Hinata. 'I dare you…' she began. 'I dare you to wear some sexy clothes from Sakura!' Sakura laughed and ran with Tenten to her room to get some clothes. Hinata was worried. Worried what for clothes. Worried what for color they were… They came back with… shorty shorts, a pinky bra and a white blouse that was ultra short. 'Get dressed!' Sakura said and she sends her to the kitchen. Hinata put on the clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. 'OMG!' she yelled (WITHOUT STUTTERING!!!!) Sakura, Ino and Tenten quickly ran to her. They also had exchanged their clothes. Tenten had a miniskirt with a green blouse that came up to her belly, Ino had a red mini dress and Sakura wore a miniskirt with a pink strapless shirt. 'Wow, Hinata!' They yelled. Hinata's legs looked longer with the shorty shorts and the white blouse… you could see through… 'You have an amazing body girl.' Tenten said. 'Yeah, why do you always wear sloppy things if you have a body like yours?' Ino asked. They heard a BONK and they looked at the window. 'W-w-w-w-what was that?' Hinata asked. 'Probably a stupid bird or something.' Tenten said. They went further with their truth or dare. Sakura put on a vest and went outside. 'What are you going to do?' Ino asked her. 'Just checking.' Sakura said and went outside. When she came in, she brought some people. 'SURPRIIIISE!' she yelled. Hinata's, Tenten's and Ino's eyes widened. Tenten was the first who said something. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!' she yelled as she pointed at Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru. 'They were spying at us.' Sakura said and the girls could see some dried blood that came from the nose. 'You know.' Sakura said. 'They probably saw us in our underwear… so… lets them walk in their underwear!' Tenten grinned. 'Yeah, boys, show your body!' none of the boys looked happy. 'And if we don't want to?' Sasuke asked. 'Then, we'll give you a make over!' and Sakura took her enormous make up box. They boys screamed. 'YOURE EVIL!' Shikamaru said. 'You don't have to tell me that.' Ino said. 'Alright, catwalk time!' Tenten said and they made a sort of catwalk from the kitchen to the living room where the girls were. 'Yeah, the first may come!' Shikamaru came. Ino's eyes widened. This side she had never seen from her team mate. Shikamaru had a well trained body and looked hot in his dark red boxer short. The girls raised each of them a paper with a number.

Ino: 10

Hinata: 9

Sakura: 8

Tenten: 9

Shikamaru looked at the numbers and said: 'Troublesome.'

'NEXT!' Sakura yelled. Next was Neji. 'OMG!' the girls yelled.

Tenten blushed. Neji had always some sloppy clothes on but… his body was everything but sloppy. 'God, he's hot.' Tenten said as she scanned his body, from head to his black boxer short, to his toes. Neji looked embarrassed.

Ino: 8.5

Hinata: 9

Sakura: 9

Tenten: 10

Neji looked more embarrassed and he walked to Shikamaru.

'NEXT!' Naruto. The jaws of Sakura and Ino dropped as they saw his body. They always thought he had an enormous belly because of eating so much Ramen… but his body was…

Ino: 9

Hinata: 9.3

Sakura: 9

Tenten: 8.9

'Last…' Sakura said and smiled. But… nobody came. 'Sasuke!' Naruto said. 'I'm not coming!' Sasuke said. 'Nobody comes here!' he said when Sakura stood up. 'Come here or we'll come to you!' Ino said. Sasuke finally showed up. Sakura passed out. Sasuke was hot… very hot… even his black boxers were hot…

Ino: 10

Hinata: 10

Sakura: 10 (Hinata decided for her)

Tenten: 10

Sakura came by. 'SASUKE YOU'RE HOT!' she yelled. Sasuke shook his head. 'I hate this.' She said while he put on his black shirt. Hinata was cold and she asked Sakura: 'May I lend a vest from you?' but Sakura was too busy at staring at Sasuke. Sasuke was noticing that Hinata was cold so he put his vest on her shoulders to cover her a bit. 'You can have mine.' He said. Hinata looked at the always cold boy. 'T-t-Thanks, Sasuke.' And she put it on. It was still warm from its owner… Sakura saw what Hinata did. 'I'm cold too.' She said, looking at Sasuke. 'I'll put on the heater.' He said. Sakura looked sour. 'Here, you can have mine.' Someone said. Naruto smiled. 'No, I want Sasuke's.' she said and she looked away. Hinata looked at her. 'What?' she said and Sasuke sat down besides Hinata. 'Alright.' She turned around, to Naruto, who was down. 'may I have your vest?' she nicely asked. Naruto

was happy and gave her his vest. Hinata was happy to see him happy. But she was not happy for the reason he was happy.

Sasuke was looking at the girl next to him. She was so sweet, so pure… better than the Barbie dolls. She looked at Naruto. Sasuke noticed that. "When will she see he's not god enough for her?" he thought. Then, suddenly, Hinata turned her head around.

Hinata looked direct in Sasuke's face, a few inches away from each other. Hinata had a strange feeling. Sasuke too. Then she looked away. She was very embarrassed. "What was that?" she asked herself. "I love Naruto, not Sasuke!" Tenten saw the scene and quickly said: 'Hinata, let's continue truth or dare.' Hinata nodded quickly and said: 'S-S-S-S-Sakura, truth or dare?' Sakura smiled at her best friend and thought "Hinata is too sweet to make me suffer hard." 'Dare' Sakura said. 'I-I-I-I-I dare you to…' Hinata had an idea. 'I-I-I-I-I-I-I dare you to… to kiss with Lee.' Sakura stopped smiling. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!' Sasuke grinned. That girl was dangerous… and he liked that… Ino high-fifed with Hinata and Tenten called Lee. 'Lee, do you want to come now to Sakura's house? She needs you.' Five minutes later, Lee was at Sakura's house. 'What…was…it…what…you…needed….me…for…?' Lee asked. Sakura took a deep breath. And kissed him on his mouth. Then, she knocked him out and threw him out her house. 'Alright.' She said. Shikamaru was laughing hard. 'Shikamaru, truth or dare?' Shikamaru smiled. 'Dare.' He said. 'Make out with Ino.' Sakura simply said. Shikamaru stared at her. 'What?' she asked. Then, he said: 'Ok.' Ino, who was in a shock, yelled at Sakura. 'I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID…' Shikamaru made her shut up by kissing her on the mouth. First, Ino was surprised but then she kissed him back.

When they were (finally) finished, Shikamaru put his arm around Ino and said: 'Neji, my boy, truth or dare?' Neji narrowed his eyes. 'Truth.' He said. He thought he chose the easy way. Wrong. 'Neji.' Shikamaru said and he leaned over. 'Tell me, no, show me. If your big crush is here, kiss her, or him, on the mouth.' Neji was mad. 'Why do you have to said 'or him'?!' Shikamaru grinned. 'I didn't know if you were 100 straight.' Neji was pissed off. He stood up and walked to… Tenten. He kneeled and with one hand he lifted her head a bit. With the other he pulled a bit to him.

'Wow, it's like make out truth or dare.' Sasuke said. Sakura smiled at him. 'Don't even think about it.' he warned her.

'C-c-c-c-can we finish this game?' Hinata asked. 'But Sasuke and Naruto!!' Sakura said. When Neji and Tenten were finished, Neji sat down next to her and held her hand. 'Naruto, truth or dare?' he asked. 'Dare!'Naruto shouted. 'I can do everything!' Neji had a dark smile on his face. Naruto began to worry. 'I dare you.' Neji whispered. 'I dare you…'


	3. Chapter 3: Tiger string and mascara

3) Tiger strings and mascara.

I do not own Naruto :'(

'I dare you…' Neji whispered. 'JUST TELL WHAT MY DARE IS!!' Naruto shouted. He was sooo overstressed.  'Ok.' Neji smirked. 'Your dare is to wear a string, put ice cubes in it, run around the Hokage's office until she comes down to punch you.' Naruto passed out. Xx 'Loser.' Neji said and Sakura went upstairs to get a string. When Naruto woke up and Sakura showed him the string, he passed out again. Sakura laughed and showed the others the string. A sexy tiger string. 'He really is a idiot.' Neji said and Sasuke grinned. 'You don't have to tell me that.' Sasuke replied. Hinata took off Sasuke's vest and gave it back to him. 'Thanks for lending it.' she said with a sweet smile. Sasuke couldn't help it but he checked her. He saw her bra through the blouse and some weird thoughts came up. He felt a nosebleed was coming up and told himself: "No weird thoughts." Neji saw him and gave him a I'm-looking-at-you glance. Sasuke just looked away. Hinata was too busy with helping Sakura to see the two boys. Naruto (finally) woke up (Hinata and Sakura made some Ramen…) Neji and Shikamaru dragged him to the kitchen and Sakura and Hinata went back to the living room, to the others. When Shikamaru came back Sasuke asked: 'How is he?' Hinata was surprised. Most of the time it didn't even care how Naruto was, although Naruto was his best friend. Hinata smiled to Sasuke. Shikamaru grinned. 'He's so troublesome.' They heard a scream and Neji who was laughing. They went to the kitchen and… 'I HATE YOU!' Naruto was tied up to a chair by Neji. Shikamaru got the ice cubes and put it in his… euhm… Hinata looked away. Naruto screamed and thought it would freeze off or something, but it was still there. They went to Tsunade's office (after the girls put some clothes on…) and hid themselves behind a few bushes. Naruto took a deep breath and began to dance like a monkey, and sung: 'Granny Tsunade, Granny Tsunade! We have a O! We have a L! We have a D! We have… OLD TSUNADE!!! We have a U! We have a G! We have a L! We have a Y! We have… UGLY TSUNADE!!' Naruto saw Shizune open a window and when she saw him, she screamed something about a tiger string and passed out. 'What's wrong?' Tsunade asked and Naruto continued his song/dance. When Tsunade came to check him, she went red and screamed: 'NARUTO!' She was angry. Very angry. 'NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! PREPARE YOUR ASS FOR HELL!' and she disappeared, probably running downstairs. They all ran as fast as they could to Saskura's house. When they were in the house, they heard: 'NARUTO!' and laughed. 'Alright.' Naruto said when he had his own clothes on and looked at Sasuke. 'Your turn, Sasuke, truth or dare?' 'Dare.' Naruto laughed.

'I HATE YOU BAKA!' Sasuke was tied up a chair and the girls were putting stuff on his face. 'More make up.' Ino said and Tenten did what she said. Hinata chuckled when she saw. "At least she's having a good time." Sasuke thought. At the end, Sasuke like a half girl because Hinata made some pig tails in his hair. When the girls showed Sasuke to the boys, Naruto was drinking Cola. When he saw his best friend he had to laugh so hard the cola was coming out of his nose. 'Ieeeuw… Naruto, gross!' Tenten said and Naruto ran laughing to the kitchen. Sasuke looked sour and asked Sakura: 'Where can I clean my face?' Sakura smiled. 'Bathroom, upstairs, second door on the right.' Sasuke went up and they laughed.

In the bathroom Sasuke looked for some soap. The make up wouldn't get off his face. 'Shoot.' He said. 'I hate you baka.' Someone knocked on the door. 'S-s-s-sasuke? A-a-a-are you there? C-c-can I come in?' "Hinata!" Sasuke thought and his heartbeat went faster. 'Come in.' He said and Hinata came in. She smiled. 'I-i-i-it's waterproof make up. You have to have some special cleaning stuff for it.' she said and looked around in Sakura's bathroom. She found something with "Cleanser" and cotton wool. She did some from the cleanser on the wool and began to rub his face with it. "Hinata" Sasuke thought while the place burned where she touched his face. "I'm desperate. I love you. How do I tell you? You're in love with that Naruto thingy. I'm desperate. Desperately in love with you." Hinata smiled when she used a clean cotton wool to clean his face. 'I-i-i-i-i'm almost finished.' She said and Sasuke had to close his eyes to try not to kiss her. "I love you." He repeated in his head. 'F-f-finished!' he opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. His own face. 'Thanks.' He said and Hinata blushed. 'I-i-i-i-i'm going down, are you coming with me?' Sasuke nodded and said: 'Thanks Hinata.' Hinata smiled and they went down.

Please tell me if you like it or not!! PLEASE!! I'm desperate!

Sasuke: 'Why don't you make Hinata love me?!'

Rosazula: 'Hey, just let me make the story.'

Naruto: 'HAHAHA!! Sasuke as a girl was really good!!' (cries)

Sasuke: 'As if your dare was easy. You really looked like a idiot. Oh no, I'm wrong. You're a idiot.

Hinata: 'W-w-w-why do you have to be so mean?!'

Sakura: 'He only tells the truth.'

Sasuke: thinks "The girl I like doesn't like me and the girl I don't like likes me… how stupid?!'

Rosazula: 'That's life, boy!'


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

I do not own Naruto … :'(

THANKS 4 ALL THE REVIEWS!! I LUV U ALL!!!

4) Confusion

Hinata woke up on the couch. Where was she? Then she remembered what happened. The boys were playing on the playstation and then she fell a sleep. She looked around. Naruto was lying on the other side of the couch. Shikamaru and Ino were lying in one chair. Neji and Tenten were lying on a few pillows, Sakura was lying on the other couch… where was Sasuke? She slowly stood up and went to the kitchen, to make a cup of tea. Then, she saw Sasuke sitting on a bench outside, in Sakura's garden. It was like he was thinking of something. Hinata wanted to be nice and made a cup of tea for him to and went outside. Sasuke looked up to see who came outside and when he saw Hinata, he smiled a bit. 'Why did you wake up so early?' he asked as he accepted the tea. 'W-w-why did you woke up so early?' Hinata asked. Sasuke felt trapped. He couldn't say he couldn't sleep because he was looking at the sleeping Hinata. 'Too warm.' He said soft. Hinata smiled. 'W-w-w-why do I get the feeling you don't tell me the truth?' she teased him. Sasuke blushed a bit. "Awww… cute…' Hinata thought.

Inside Naruto woke up. He had a head ace and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Then he saw Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke was blushing a bit and Hinata was talking to him, while she smiled. Naruto felt a sort of jalousie. "Huh?!" he thought. "Hinata is just a friend. I love Sakura." He looked at the sleeping Sakura and he sighed. "She's such an angel. A pink haired, tempered angel." Then he looked again at the two outside. Hinata was a kind sister for him. _A sweet, cute sister with big boobs. Heheheh…_ Naruto frowned. "Kyuubi, Hinata is a friend. A good friend. That's all." _But look at her. She feels something for you… didn't you realize that?! Ow, you're such a stupido, you don't really see what's going on, don't you?! You really are BLONDE!!_ "SHUT UP KYUUBI!" Naruto thought. Sakura woke up. She smiled and whispered: 'Good morning, Naruto.' And she stretched. _Well, she had big boobs, to._ Naruto blushed. When Sakura saw that she began to giggle. The looked around and saw that someone was missing. 'Hey, where are Sasuke and Hinata?' 'Outside.' Naruto answered. 'Let's go to them.' And they went to them.

'So, you really did that?!' Sasuke laughed. 'You're evil, Hinata. Never thought you could ever do that.' They both laughed. 'I-i-i-I didn't do it on purpose!' Hinata said and looked at the laughing face of Sasuke. She never saw him smile. It looked good on him. 'Hey you two.' Hinata turned around and saw Sakura and Naruto. 'Having a good time?' Naruto asked and sat next to Hinata, Sakura sat down between Hinata and Sasuke, ready to flirt. 'Erg.. yeah… until you two came.' Sakura giggled and said: 'Oi, Sasuke, you're so funny!' Sasuke didn't laugh. 'I meant it.' Hinata smiled. 'What time did you woke up?' Naruto asked Hinata. 'Oh, I-i-i-i-I don't know. I went to drink something and the I saw Sasuke outside, so I went to him.' She smiled at the boy. 'We were talking.'

Naruto looked a this best friend. He didn't knew he talked a lot and he didn't thought that of Hinata. "What the heack was going on?!" Sakura saw Sasuke was only paying attention to Hinata, so she said: 'Hinata, Naruto, why don't you two get some food for the breakfast? I'll give you some money and a list of things you have to get, then me and Sasuke will wake up the other ones and set up the breakfast table.' It was getting warmer outside. Hinata nodded and Sasuke closed his eyes. Sakura and Naruto walked inside. Hinata stood up to and looked at Sasuke. "Why?" Sasuke thought and he felt a tear was coming out. Then, a hand was wiping the tear away. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata. Sasuke felt that more tears came out. Hinata hugged him and he let all the tears go. "How can she do this to me? Why?!' then, Hinata suddenly began to sing.

'_Nobody knows._

_Nobody knows but me, I sometimes cry._

_If I could I pretend that I'm asleep,_

_When my tears start to fall,_

_I peek out from behind these walls._

_I think nobody knows._

_Nobody knows._

_Nobody likes._

_Nobody likes to lose their inner voice._

_The one I used to hear before my life made a choice._

_But I think nobody knows._

_No no._

_Nobody knows._

_No._

_Baby, you're secret's safe with me._

_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be._

_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone._

_Who's gonna be there when the last angel has flown._

_And I've lost my way back home._

_And oh no no no._

_Nobody knows._

_No no no no no no._

_It's win or lose, not how you play the game._

_And the road to darkness has a way._

_Of always knowing my name._

_But I think nobody knows._

_No no, Nobody knows._

_Baby, you're secret's safe with me._

_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be._

_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone._

_Who's gonna be there when the last angel has flown._

_And I've lost my way back home._

_And oh no no no._

_Nobody knows._

_No no no no no no._

_Tomorrow I'll be there my friend._

_I'll wake up and start all over again._

_When everybody else is gone._

_No no no._

_Nobody knows._

_Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart._

_They way I do when I'm lying in the dark._

_And the world's asleep._

_I think nobody knows._

_Nobody knows._

_Nobody knows but me._

_Me…' _

Sasuke sighed. He wished that Hinata could hold him forever. But… all good things come to an end. 'Hinata, are you coming?' Naruto called Hinata. He had a shopping bag, a list and some money in his hands. Sasuke let Hinata go and Hinata looked at Sasuke. 'M-m-m-maby… S-s-shall I stay here?' She asked softly. Inner Sasuke shouted: "YESESYESYESYES! STAY WITH ME! HOLD ME! LOVE ME! PLEASE!" but Sasuke said: 'No, go.' And he walked inside, leaving Hinata to Naruto. 'Shall we go?' Naruto asked when Sasuke was inside. Hinata watched him as he and Sakura woke up the other ones. Hinata smiled a bit. 'Ok.'

'Oi, Naruto, no Ramen?!' the old man in the Ramen shop asked them as they walked by. 'No, we have to do breakfast shopping!' and they walked to the supermarket. 'So… what do we have to get…' Naruto looked at the list. '20 eggs, brown bread, cheese…' and he continued the list. 'What, that are a lot of things!' he said. Hinata smiled. Naruto got a basked and said: 'Come, let's do some shopping.' And he grabbed her hand. Hinata blushed and Naruto smiled at her. When they were getting some apples, they passed a small girl and her mom. 'Mom, what are they doing?' the small girl asked. 'They are boyfriend and girlfriend, honey.' The mom said and Naruto and Hinata both blushed. 'Am I going to do that to, when I'm older?' the small girl asked while she looked at the two. 'Yes, I think so!' the mom answered. Naruto grabbed apples and they walked to the cheese. Both had a red head. Naruto smiled and said: 'That was pretty unbelievable, wasn't it?' Hinata nodded and said: 'M-m-m-m-my father and Neji would kill us both if they saw us like that.' Then she began to laugh. 'What?!' Naruto asked. 'N-n-n-no… it's just… they don't ever let me alone with a boy… I'm the heiress of the family… how do I ever have to get kids when they don't allow any boy near me? How could I ever get my first kiss?! I guess I'm like a nun… Nun Hinata, sounds good.' Naruto laughed to. 'Yeah, right,' he said as he grabbed some bread. 'Nun Hinata and monk Naruto the III… yeah right.'

When they had to pay for the food, Hinata stared at an advertisement of a boy and girl, kissing.

//FLASHBACK\\

Sasuke and Hinata were hugging each other. Something in him wanted to attack Sasuke. 'So this is it?' Sakura stood next to him. 'I guess so.' Naruto said softly. 'I didn't know you had a crush on Hinata… I thought you had a crush on me…' Sakura smiled. 'Well… I have… but… I don't know… Hinata…' Sakura nodded. 'I know what you mean… I love Sasuke… but… there's also someone who also gets my attention…and I'm pretty confused…' Naruto nodded. "Confused." He thought, "That's the right word." Sasuke was crying. 'Do you also think what I'm thinking?' Sakura had a smile on her face, a mix of an evil smile and a sad smile. 'I don't want to do this but…and she's my best friend… but… I don't want to lose him…' Naruto nodded.

//END FLASHBACK\\

Naruto knew what he had to do.

Sasuke: WHY DID I HAVE TO CRY?!

Hinata: …

Sakura: 'THAT WAS CUUUTE!!!'

Fangirls: 'SASUUUUUUKKKKKEEEE!!' xD

Rosazula: 'You want kissykissy in the story???? REVIEW PLEASE!'


	5. Chapter 5:Knock out…Sasuke tells Hinata!

Ergh… What do I have to say? Oh yeah:

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO:'(

5) Knock out… Sasuke tells Hinata.

'Wake up!' Neji shouted and Hinata woke up. 'Finally… you woke up. I thought you were dead.' Hinata smiled and stretched. 'G-g-g-g-ghoood moooorgiing!' she said. 'Didn't you forget something?' Neji asked something. Hinata was thinking. Two days ago… sleep over at Saskura's… yesterday… to Tsunade to receive a mission… 'NO!' she shouted and ran to her bathroom. Neji smirked. 'Kiba and Shino are downstairs.' He said and walked down. There, the two were looking at the father of Hinata, Hiashi. Hiashi stared at the boys. The boys stared back. After twenty minutes, they didn't make a move. Hinata came down, looking surprised at the three. 'Ergh… s-s-s-s-shall we go?' she asked softly. Shino and Kiba nodded and stood up. When they wanted to walk outside, Hiashi said: 'Don't do something shameful.' Hinata blushed and Kiba put his hand on her shoulder and said: 'You could never do that.' And smiled. Then, he was punched. Shino and Hinata turned around and saw Hiashi. 'Don't Touch My Hinata.' he said, breathing heavily. Kiba nodded and the three walked to the gate of Konoha. 'A-a-a-are you ok, Kiba? I'm sorry.' Hinata was ashamed. Kiba smiled. 'No, I'm ok.' He said. He was getting a black eye, Hinata could tell him. 'S-s-s-sure?' Hinata felt guilt. 'It wasn't your mistake.' Shino said. Kiba smiled at her and they continued walking.

Sasuke woke up. He wanted to sleep again… to stay in bed all day… "What is that annoying voice?!" he thought and listened. 'Sasuuuke!!' "Naruto." He thought and put his pillow on his face. Someone pulled the pillow away… guess three times… 'Naruto!' Sasuke said without looking. 'Well, thanks.' A calm voice said. Sasuke looked. 'Kakashi!' Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha book. 'The one and only.' He said. 'Now, get dressed, lazy punk. We're going to start training.' Sasuke sat straight up. Naruto was sitting on his chair and Sakura sat on his desk. "Hey… what's going on?" he asked himself. "It's too quiet." Sasuke stood up and said: 'I will… but please get out my room. I'll come downstairs in a few minutes.' The three left his room and Sasuke lay down in his bed again. 'GET DRESSED!' Kakashi's voice said and Sasuke quickly dressed up. When he came down, Sakura and Naruto were whispering and Kakashi looked around in his bookshelf. 'You don't even have one Icha Icha book.' He said. 'Eeh… maybe because I'm not yet an adult?' Kakashi nodded. 'Maybe.' He said. 'Come, let's train.'

'What's wrong with you?' Kakashi looked at his best student. 'You even lost forn Naruto.' Sasuke also didn't know why… "I hate my team."Sasuke thought while he looked Naruto dancing and singin: 'I won from Sasuke!!! YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH!!''I know what it is!' a loud voice said. 'Oh, no…' Kakashi said. Two green things appeared, followed by Neji and Tenten. 'Yes!' Guy said. 'I know what happened!' 'You're so good!' Lee shouted and they hugged. "I'm glad I'n not in his team…" Sasuke thought. Naruto was thinking.. (O0) 'Are you two maybe… gay?' Neji thought: "I hate my team." Then, Sakura smashed Naruto. 'That's not nice!!' she shouted. "Pfooo… I'm glad I'm not in his team…' he thought.

A week pased like one day…

Sasuke woke up… "Again another day… again…" he sighed and made some breakfast. In his boxer short and tanktop he made something. He ate it in front of the tv and stared at the thing… "Hinata is gone for a week now… why is it taking her so long?' he looked out of the window. The doorbell rang. He stood up and opened the door. Sakura and Naruto stood there. He wanted to close the door but then Sakura said: 'Hinata is in the hospital.' He quickly let them in and changed clothes. 'What happened?' now he looked good at the faces of his friends, he saw they had cried. 'Hi…Hinata had a mission and… and….' Sakura began to cry. Sasuke had a bad feeling. 'Shall… shall wel go and visit her?' he asked and took Sakura's hand, just to be nice. The girl nodded and the three walked to the hospital. There, they found Kurenai, who was crying. Sasuke thought he couldn't breath. Íf Kurenai was crying… they walked to Hinata's room, room 442… Naruto opened the door and… Neji was in the room. He was just looking at Hinata's body, everywhere she had a scrach and she looked strange with all the machines around her… it was… nothing for Hinata… they went in and stayed the whole day spending their time on looking at Hinata. The other friends came by, to. But they all left. Anyway, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were the left over. 'I think… I go home.' Sakura said and Naruto nodded. 'I'll walk you home.' 'Good luck.' Naruto said to Sasuke and Sasuke nodded. An hour later a nurse came by. 'You have to leave.' She said. Sasuke nodded and the nurse left the room. Sasuke looked at Hinata again. She looked so small… he knew he had to go. He took a deep breath and bend over… he pressed his lips on hers and kissed her. Her lips were soft, but cold. Sasuke left the room, without looking at Hinata.

While he was waling home, he thought of Hinata. He was afraid. Afraid that Hinata would die. Afraid of what would happen whe she would woke up. Afraid how she would act if she told him. He opened the door and turned on the light. 'Finally…' Neji was sitting on his couch. Neji stood up. 'Don't Ever Touch Hinata Again. Don't.' Neji activated his Byakugan and punched him. Sasuke was too slowly to react. He only felt a bit pain and went K.O.

'How could you?!' a soft, high voice. "Hinata?" Sasuke thought. He opened his eyes and saw Hinata. She smiled carefully. 'Are you ok?' she asked. Neji stood beside Sasuke's bed. 'I thought I said, don't talk to her.' Sasuke grinned. 'Hinata. I love you.' Before Neji punched him knock out again, he could hear Hinata gasp.

Neji: 'Bastard.'

Sasuke: 'I'LL KILL YOU STUPID NEJI!'

Neji: 'DON'T EVER KISS OR DO SOMETHING WITH HINATA AGAIN!'

Sasuke: 'I can't promise you…'

Neji and Sasuke fight.

Rosazula: 'Sorry for the bad chapter… )


	6. 6 Dreams vs reality & Sasuke’s Bday!

Again… I do not own Naruto… but I keep hoping!!! 

6) Dreams vs reality & Sasuke's B-day!

Sasuke woke up. He opened his eyes and saw that the curtains were closed. He felt something moving and looked. He saw someone and it was holding his hand and sleeping. He could smell a sweet scent. Lavender. "Hinata." Sasuke thought. He moved a bit and thought of what he said. He said it! He said I love you! He was proud of himself and smiled at the sleeping Hinata. She couldn't be mad on him. She couldn't. Otherwise she wouldn't hold his hand. He turned on the tv and watched my supersweet 16. After the show Hinata woke up. 'Good morning.' Sasuke whispered. ' H-h-hey.' She said. She stretched and opened the curtains and opened the window. 'When did you woke up?' Sasuke asked. 'T-t-three days ago.' Hinata said. 'And four days ago you came in.' Sasuke smiled. 'Y-yesterday I was allowed to leave the hospital. But I stayed here.' She blushed. "She's so adorable." He thought. 'That's nice.' Sasuke said. Hinata blushed more. 'Y-y-y-yesterday you had the whole day a smile on your face. You also said once I love you or something. Where did you dream about?' Hinata teased him. Sasuke was confused. 'It was just a dream?' he asked. Damn. Hinata smiled. 'Y-yes. I'm sorry. I'm sure it was a really good dream. I'm sorry.' Quiet. 'Y-y-you know.' Hinata said soft. 'I also had a real dream. I was dreaming about s… someone and that someone kissed me. On the same time it felt like it was real. You know. A real kiss. But… I know it wasn't.' Hinata looked a bit sad. 'B-b-but, anyway, I told you, you have to tell me!' Sasuke grinned. 'Nice try Hinata, I won't tell you.' He sat up straight. 'P-p-please tell me!' she asked. 'Nope.' He said. 'Ok…' Hinata sighed. 'C-c-can you tell me than how it happened that you came here? You look like you had a fight.' Sasuke smiled. 'Well… it was a sort of fight… I only didn't fight back.' Hinata chuckled. Sasuke looked at Hinata. 'Hinata… I have to tell you something.' Hinata smiled. 'Ok… I,-' the door opened. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Neji and Tenten came in. 'Finally, you came by!' Naruto shouted. Hinata smiled at Naruto and he gave her a wink. 'The nurse said we could bring you tomorrow home.' Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head. 'Ok.' Neji and Sasuke looked at each other and gave the other a die-glance. 'Come on boys, let's keep it nice.' Kakashi said and the day they all stayed with Sasuke. The last ones were Hinata and Kakashi. 'I think I'll bring you back home.' Kakashi said and Hinata smiled. 'Bye bye.' They both said. They closed the door behind them and he heard Kakashi say: 'I have to give something to Sasuke, wait here.' Kakashi came in. He threw a plastic bag on his bed and said: 'For you.' And disappeared. Sasuke looked in the plastic bag and… 'An Icha Icha book?! KAKASHI!!!'

The next day Sasuke woke up because the nurse came by with his breakfast. 'Sasuke, this is your last day here. Enjoy your meal!' the nurse said and gave him a covered plate. Sasuke thanked and turned on the tv. When he saw the date… it was his 16th birthday. He took the cover off the plate… on his plate lay a bread with egg in a 16 form. Sasuke grinned. Well… someone remembered his birthday… after lunch Naruto came. 'Hey Sasuke!' he said. 'Ready to go home?' Sasuke nodded. When Sasuke and Naruto walked outside Naruto asked: 'Do you want to hang out with me today?' Sasuke nodded, although he was disappointed he couldn't go to Hinata. Or that Naruto remembered his birthday… That day they walked around, trained a bit and Sasuke showed Naruto the Icha Icha book Kakashi gave him. 'I don't really understand why it's for OMG!' when Naruto opened the book he immediately passed out. Sasuke grinned. Yesterday he was lucky a nurse passed his room, otherwise he lost too many blood. Sasuke looked at his best friend while his blood came out of his nose. He dragged him to a river and threw him in the water. Naruto immediately woke up and shouted: 'SASUKE!!!' Sasuke laughed.

'Well, I have to admit, I had fun today.' Sasuke said. Naruto grinned. They were at Sasuke's house. 'I knew you had somewhere feelings.' Sasuke punched Naruto soft against his arm. 'Hey, may I use the toilet?' Naruto asked. 'I drank too much of the water in the river.' Sasuke smirked. 'Of course.' He said. He opened the door and…

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!'

Sasuke's eyes widened and saw Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji (), Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Guy, Lee, Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraya. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. 'Happy birthday, Sasuke.' Sasuke was surprised. Very surprised. He thought everyone forgot his birthday. 'You thought we forgot your birthday, didn't you?!' Jiraya said and he turned on the music. 'No we didn't!' Ino said and hugged him. 'Happy birthday.' And gave him a present. It was… 'Wow.' Sasuke was impressed. 'Thanks.' He said. He held up a golden necklace with "16". Ino was happy. 'I'm glad you like it.' she said. 'It was actually from me and I got it from an other friend. You have to give it to someone else if he or she turns 16.' Sasuke smiled. The other ones put their present on a table. 'Come on, let's party!' Sakura said and Jiraya was DJ. They partied for a long time. Then the door opened again… the spotlights went to the person in the door opening. Ooh's and Aaah's. Sasuke looked at the beauty in the spotlights. 'Hinata?' he asked. Hinata had a black skinny jeans with pumps and a blue strapless shirt. She blushed. Jiraya put the song 'I got it from my mama.' From Will.I.am. on and turned the spotlights off. Sakura came in with beer and gave him one bottle and he walked to Hinata. 'You look good!' he told her. Hinata smiled. 'Happy birthday!' she shouted back. (if you wonder why she didn't stutter if she shouts or sings, it's hard to stutter if you shout or sing.) They partied all night long, and drunk all night long. 'Awright..' Jiraya said. 'Let's do truth or dare people. I begin, Truth or dare… for…'

Rosazula: xD

Sasuke: 'I'm not drunk!!'

Rosazula: 'You drunk wayy too much!!!.'

Sasuke: '…'

Rosazula: 'Next chapter we're going to kiss!!'

Sasuke: 'I WANT HINATA!'

Naruto: 'Damn, he's really drunk.'

Sasuke passes out.

Shikamaru: 'So troublesome…'


	7. chapter 7 Truth dare or KissyKissy

_I (still) do not own Naruto… :'(_

_Everybody;;; THANKS 4 REVIEWIENG!! But keep review plz!! xD_

7) Truth; dare or kissykisssy!! Part one

'Wait.' Tsunade said. 'Let's make it a bit easier. Let's do truth, dare or kissykissy.' 'Ok.'Jiraya said. 'I'll begin. Birthdayboy, truth, dare or kissykissy?' 'Kissykissy.' Sasuke said. He was a bit drunk. Yeah, as if he cared. The only thing he cared about was Hinata. He looked at her. "God she's hot." And he drank more. "My mission for tonight." He thought. "Is to kiss Hinata." 'Alright… who is the lucky one…' Jiraya looked around… 'Kiss…' "Hinata, Hinata!" Sasuke thought. 'Kiss Sakura.' "Damnd." Sasuke stood up and kissed Sakura softly on her lips. For a few seconds. Then, he walked back to his own place. 'Ok.' He said. 'Next is… Jiraya. Truth, dare or kissykissy.' Jiraya smiled. 'Dare.' 'I dare you.' Sasuke said. 'I dare you… to withstand a lapdance from Tsunade.' Tsunade almost died. 'I HAVE TO DO WHAT?!' she screamed. Sakura giggled and ran upstairs. Sasuke stood up and said. 'You've heard me. You have to give Jiraya a lapdance… a good one… you have to seduce him…' 'And you have to wear _this_.' Sakura held up red lingerie. The other ones yelled. 'Whoee!!' Shikamaru screamed. 'Tsunade's going to **die!**' Jiraya's cheeks turned red. 'I can withstand you. You're just an old woman.' Tsunade punced him. 'Ehm, she's an old woman with big tits. And you know you can't withstand big tits!!' Naruto yelled. Tsunade changed clothes. When Tsunade came in, Ino turned the music on. 'Damn girl by Justin Timberlake and Will.I.am.' she said. As Tsunade came inside, the boys gasped. She was not jus an old woman with big tits. No, she was and old hot woman with big tits. The hot made the difference. Jirayas eyes followed Tsunade. 'Am I still a old woman?' she asked with a wink. Jiraya shook his head and perverted thoughts came up… Tsunade gave him a lapdance and Jiraya only looked… 'Is he sick?' Naruto asked Hinata, who giggled. Sasuke glanced at the two. Damn. When Tsunade went back to change clothes, they all applauded for him. 'Good job, perverted hermit!' Naruto yelled and Kakashi smiled at him. 'Eehm… I have to go to the toilet.' He said and went to the toilet… they others talked with each other. Then… 'GO AWAY!' Jiraya flew through the door in the living room. Tsunade stood in the toilet, half naked. 'JERK!' she yelled and put on her normal clothes. When Jiraya woke up, Tsunade punched him again. 'DON'T COME BACK!' she yelled. Jiraya quickly ran away. The others laughed. 'Who's now?' Neji asked. Tsunade said: 'I'll do instead of the perv.' She said and looked around. 'Anko, truth, dare or kissykissy?' Anko turned red… if she chose dare, she would have a stupid dare… if she chose truth, she would have to admit her crush… if she chose kissykissy, she would have to kiss her crush… but… Tsunade was a bit drunk… and maybe she didn't remember… she had to say something. 'Dare.' She said. Tsunade smiled. 'You thought I would be too drunk top remember your secret, don't you?' Anko turned red. 'Damn.' Tsunade laughed. 'I dare you to…' and she whispered the rest in her ear. Anko looked like she would explode. 'I AINT GONNA DO THAT!' she yelled. 'Whatever it is, just do it. A dare is a dare, Anko.' Kakashi said, without looking at her. Anko looked at Tsunade asif she wanted to kill her. 'You've heard him. Just do your dare.' Anko asked Sakura: 'Do you have some ice cream?' Sakura gave her a big Ben and Jerry's and a spoon. (choose whatever you like!) Anko sighed and walked to Kakashi, who was still reading his Icha Icha book. (…) She sat in front of him and tried to pull off his mask. 'Don't do it.' Kakashi said without looking. 'Or I'll kill you.' Anko continued. Kakashi sighed and grabbed her hands with one hand. 'I don't want to kill you, but if are like this…' he looked at her for a second. 'What was your dare, by the way?' Anko giggled and Kakashi looked up. 'Anko? Are you ok? You've just giggled.' Anko giggled again and she took his book and put it on the ground. She slowly took off his mask. Kakashi, who was shocked, didn't do anything against it. Anko took the ice cream and put one spoon of ice cream in her mouth. Then, she kissed Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened. But then, he kissed her back. He leaned on Anko and fell on her. The others stared at the two. 'Wow.' Shizune said. 'How cute.' Tenten said. Neji looked at the two and Tenten. Cute? They looked like they were eating each other. "Damn." He thought. "I'll never understand girls." Shikamaru gave him a how-troublesome glance and Neji grinned. Sasuke looked at Hinata, who was looking outside. "She is really pretty." He thought. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I won't let him get Hinata." He thought. He looked at Sakura. "Why does he like her? Ok, she's cute… but…" she thought and looked at Naruto. They both thought: "We have to do something against it." Kakashi and Anko sat up straight, both red. 'Ok.' Anko said with red ears. 'Naruto, truth, kissykissy or dare?' 'Dare!' Naruto yelled. 'I dare you to…' she looked around and looked at Hinata, who was still staring outside. 'I dare you to make out with Hinata.' When Hinata heard her name, she looked at Anko and asked: 'W-w-w-what?' Naruto grinned and wlked slowly to her. Sasuke sat next to her and couldn't see her and Naruto kiss so he walked outside. When he was outside, he could hear the others yelling. Sasuke punched the wall until his hands were full of blood. 'Why are you doing that?' Sasuke looked around and saw Sakura. He was disappointed. He hoped that Hinata came. 'Don't you have to look at Naruto and Hinata making out?' he asked with disappointment in his voice. 'Stop punching.' Sakura said and stopped him when he wanted to punch again. 'What.' Sasuke was not in the mood for being nice. 'Stop.' Sakura said. That was an other side of her. Most of the time, Sakura let him do anything. Sasuke looked at her. Sakura looked pretty serious… just like… Hinata…

Sakura: We need to separate the two.

Naruto: I hate to hurt Hinata and Sasuke but… I love her…

Sakura: You're a good boy, Naruto.

Rosazula: … Why don't you just leave them alone?!

Naruto and Sakura: YOU ARE THE AUTHOR! YOU MAKE US DO THIS!

Rosazula: Hey… you're right… do we have to continue to "separate" Hinata and Sasuke, or do you want to see them together? Review please!!

Xx


	8. 8 Mission seperate

I do not own Naruto… When will I do? No idea...

Anyway... have you read already my other stories? I know... I haven't finish this story and then I begin with 3 others!! Sorry... but there are so much stories I have in mind... I don't know if I ever will finish one... I'll try? Btw, wich one do you like the most? Plz do to my profile and then vote wich story is the no 1 for u!

THNX!!

Xx

_This story is for a friend of me, Red-Blossom-13._

_Girl; tnx for reading all my stories, even if they are bad!_

_You're an real Angel(a) hahaha... :P_

**Chapter 8: Operation Seperate!**

Sakura sat down on the bench and treated Sasuke. 'Why did you do that?'she asked. 'Hn.' Sasuke looked away. He wasn't in the mood for number one fangirl Sakura. 'You have to stop that.' She cntinued and looked in his eyes. Sasuke looked away. 'You don't have to hurt yourself. You can always talk to me, if you like.' Sasuke closed his eyes. Sakura's voice wasn't annoying. It was... calming... "Shall I?" he thought. "If I do... maybe she'll help me... or maybe I feel better... but... she..." Sakura looked at the boy who stared at his feet. She caressed his head. Sasuke was confused. Verry confused. "She looks like I can really trust her... but... why do I have the feeling that it doesn't feel good?" he looked at Sakura and made a decision. "Ok..."

Inside...

Naruto was kicked away. 'WHAT?!' he shouted. He expected to see Neji...

Outside.

'You know...' Sasuke began. 'Ths is very hard for me... because... you know...'

Inside

Naruto couldn't believe it. Hinata jumped up and ran outside. Everyone was quiet. Naruto was confused. "Was that Hinata?!"

Outside.

'Well...' Sasuke said. "Ow... why is this so hard?" he thought. "Just say I love Hinata, but she likes Naruto and I don't know what to do." 'I...' he began. 'I... I love...' then, Sakura placed her lips on his. "Huh?!" Sasuke thought. "Why is she ding this? I can't move! I lve Hinata! I love Hinata! Go off me!" then, he heard somene gasping.

Hinata couldn't believe it. She thought she loved Naruto. But when Naruto kissed her, she kicked him away. She had Sasuke in her head! She ran outside, to Sasuke... but... he was with Sakura... Kissing...

Sasuke looked. A crying Hinata looked at him. 'Hinata!' he said. Hinata ran away, leaving a sad Sasuke. 'No, Hinata, what's wrong?' he jumped up and followed her.

Inside

'Well I think the party is over.' Tsunade looked outside and saw Hinata and Sasuke. The other ones saw it too and left the house. 'Good luck, Sasuke.' She whispered while they all left.

'I'll walk with you.' Naruto said and Sakura nodded. 'What happened?' he asked and Sakura explained. It didn't feel good when he hear that Hinata cried. 'I'm sorry, but, I thought you wanted Hinata?' Sakura asked. She didn't feel good too, but, she would do everything to get Sasuke. Naruto nodded. "It hurts."

Sasuke looked around. Where was she now? He followed... and now they were in... the forest... "Damn." He thought. Then, he heard...

Sasuke: DAMN! Why did she run away?

Hinata: Why do I feel this way?

Both: Do I love him/her? "**look both at Rosazula"**

Rosazula: ... guilty...

Both: ANSWER!!!

Rosazula: ...

Sorry for the short chapter...I'm not at home and the laptop I'm typing at is very old and the o doesn't work good... anyway..

REVIEW PLEASZE!!

Loveyou!!

xx


	9. 9 I think I've gotta tell you something

Yay! Story almost finished:P

Or…

Not?

Shall I continue…

Or…

Shall I stop?

REVIEW PLZ!

… Well… did ya like the previous chapter?

Whahaha... well.. here's chapter 9...

(I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!)

Chapter 9: I think I need to tell you something 

Sasuke heard someone crying. "Why is she so upset?" he thought. "Did Naruto do something? Or Neji? Anyway... I kill the one who hurt her." He walked to the sound. Hinata was sitting on a rock, in front of a waterfall and a lake. Sasuke walked to her and wanted to touch her hair. He needed to touch her hair. 'Don't.' She said. Sasuke was surprised. 'please go.' But Sasuke didn't go. Instead of leaving, he kneeled in front of her and hugged her. Hinata cried even harder and tried to go away. But Sasuke didn't let her go. Instead, he hold her tighter. Hinata wanted to run away. But...

She stopped crying and hugged him back. Now, Sasuke began to cry. Because of everything. Because he loved Hinata, but kissed Sakura. Because he couldn't tell Hinata. Because... his best friend... he won with everything... but not Hinata's heart. Because... Hinata was crying.

Hinata noticed that he was crying. 'Shhh...' she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 'Don't cry. I'm here... shh...' Sasuke wanted to kiss her back... but didn't. Hinata sung.

'I'll be your love, I'll be your light,  
I'll never make you feel, feel alone  
If yesterday blindfolds your eyes  
I'll bring you tomorrow

There's a time  
You feel like you're lost  
Feel the night will never end  
Through the daybreak  
It's hard to hold on  
But there is tomorrow  
Brings you to your senses  
As the sun will make it's way

You'll make it there  
To the place where reality and dreams  
And love will be together  
I'll keep the light from fading  
If the clouds blind your way  
And the wind sways your faith

I'll be your love, I'll be your light  
I'll never make you feel, feel alone  
If yesterday blindfolds your eyes  
I'll bring you tomorrow  
Let me see you smile

Don't you cry  
Over the past  
Some days might be gray  
And dreary  
Not easy to leave  
To leave it behind   
'Till the rain stops in silence  
I'll be there to hold your heart

I'll be with you  
'Till you find the reason for love   
We take it for granted  
We'll keep the time from fading   
''cause the world is here to stay  
Your hope is deeper than pain

I'll be your love, I'll be your light  
I'll never make you feel, feel alone  
If yesterday blindfolds your eyes  
I'll bring you tomorrow

If you would believe  
Believe in the world  
A vision of love  
And the strength inside your heart   
You'll find a way

I'll be your love, I'll be your light   
I'll never make you feel, feel alone  
If yesterday blindfolds your eyes  
I'll bring you tomorrow  
I'll be your love, I'll be your light  
I'll never make you feel, feel alone…'

Sasuke stopped crying. They didn't know how long they sat there, holding each other. But they didn't mind. It felt good. Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other and laughed... 'Ok... that felt good.' Sasuke grinned. They looked at the moon and then at the lake. 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' he asked. Hinata stood up and pulled out her shirt and jeans. 'Come on!' Sasuke looked at her body. "Amazing" he thought. He pulled his clothes out too (except for his boxer short) and lifted Hinata. 'Whaaa!' she said and he jumped in the water with her.

"This is so good." Hinata thought.

'I think I've gotta tell you something.' they both suddenly said. They smiled. 'You first.' Sasuke said. Hinata shook her head. 'N-no, I would only hurt you.' And she stared at her feet. 'You would never hurt me, Hinata.' Sasuke said and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Hinata blushed.

The sun came up. Sasuke woke up and saw he lied in the grass and he was holding Hinata. 'Argh.' He said. "Headache." He let Hinata go and sat down in the edge of the lake. "What happened?" he looked at Hinata, who was still sleeping. Sasuke tried to remember what happened… some unclear things came up. Then, a warm body held him. He turned around and saw Hinata smiling. 'Good morning.' He said. She saw down next to him. 'D-d-do you know what happened?' she asked with a red head. Sasuke grinned. 'Nope. Sorry.' She laughed. Sasuke wanted to laugh too but his headache didn't allow him. 'You drank too much alcohol.' She said. 'Come, let's get some food.' They put on their clothes and walked over the streets of Konoha. 'There you are!' they turned around and Hinabi hugged her sister. 'I was so worried!' Sasuke looked at her father and Neji who were coming nearer. They weren't looking happy. 'Where were you?' Hiashi asked. Hinata bit on her lip and looked at the ground. 'Don't be afraid to tell him the truth.' Hinabi whispered. Neji looked at Sasuke like he planned to kill him. 'I told you never to touch her again.' Hinata was confused. 'Again?' Neji grinned. 'He was the one who kissed you when you were knocked out.' 'WHAT?!' Hiashi screamed. Sasuke felt something hard and passed out.

'Dad!' Hinata yelled. Sasuke lay on the ground. He was bleeding… this was not good…

She kneeled, ripped some cloth off her shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. 'Sasuke!' she shouted. She tried to figure out if he still was alive. 'Stand up.' Hiashi said. Hinata just continued with helping Sasuke. Then, Hiashi pulled her hair. 'I SAID, STAND UP!' Neji and Hinabi gasped. Hinata cried more and more while they headed back to their house.

'Hinata.' She looked up and saw Neji. 'I'm sorry what happened.' Hinata turned away. She knew Neji told her father. Neji sighed and a week had passed. Hinata looked the other side. She didn't want to talk to him. Neji felt sorry for her. 'Hey…brought him tot the hospital.' Hinata still didn't react. Neji sighed and said: 'We did it for your own good.' Hinata couldn't hold it longer. She jumped up and ran our her room, out the house, out the street and headed to the hospital. "For my own good?!" she thought. "Nothing!" she asked which room he was and walked to the room. She opened the door and looked at him. He was white and cold. His room was cold too. Hinata turned on the heater and began to talk.

Hn…

Sasuke: … xx

Hinata: **crying.**

Naruto: 'I didn't do anything!'

…

Rosazula: sorry…

REVIEW!


	10. 10 I'm sorry

Remember Hiashi knocked Sasuke in the hospital?

And that Hinata ran away, to Sasuke?

In the hospital?

I do not own Naruto. 

Enjoy… REVIEW

**10) I'm sorry…**

'I'm sorry.' She began. 'I'm sorry…that this happened.' She took his hands and sat down next to him. She laid her head on his chest and began to cry. 'I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…do…do you think…this would happen if I…if I kissed Naruto back?…or…would it be the same? What would happen if I didn't ran away, what if I just stood still, looking at you and Sakura kissing?' The door slowly opened. Naruto and Sakura stood in the door opening. And listened to Hinata. 'I…I'm so sorry…I want…all I wanted is…just…I…'m sorry….and…I know…you…like Sakura…because…you kissed with her…and…but…I…' the two closed again and walked outside. 'I don't feel good.' Naruto said. 'Me neither.'

'And…I know… you like her…otherwise…you wouldn't…you wouldn't…' Sasuke listened to her. He was awake. Since Hinata came in. He listened to her words. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, tell her it was alright. But he couldn't move. 'I'm…I….want to tell you…I'm sorry I am…I…but…I…' she said. Some tears dropped on his face. Hinata wiped her tears away. She wanted to tell him. 'I love you Sasuke.' She said and kissed him.

She went with her fingers over his face.'I…I'm so sorry.' 'I love you too.' Hinata looked up. Sasuke still lied in the bed, but less white and he moved a bit with his lips. 'I love you too Hinata.' Hinata began to cry again, now of joy.

_**YEARS LATER**_

TRIIING!! 'Narura, go and open the door!' Sasuke yelled while he tried to give his son some food. 'I'M FULL DAD!' Sakuto yelled at his dad. Sasuke sighed. 'Alright.' He said. 'Heey! Big Girl!' a voice said. 'UNCLE NARUTO!' and Sakuto was gone. A tall blone guy and a pink haired girl came in. 'Yo, guys.' Sasuke smiled. 'Hey, bad boy!' Naruto hugged his friend. 'Good to see you again.' Sakura said. 'Hey, where is my special Hyuuga girl?' Naruto asked and looked around.

'Here she is!' Hinata came down. 'Hey!' Naruto almost crushed her. 'Good to see you again!' Hinata smiled. They went to the living room and sat down. 'Sakuto, Narura, where is Nejen?' she asked while Sasuke was getting something to drink. Narura ran away and came back with a baby. 'There he is!' Naruto took Nejen over from Narura. 'You've grown!' he said while he played with the small boy. 'Auw!' he gave him to Sakura. 'He bit me.' Sasuke and Hinata laughed. 'Just like his father.' Sasuke smirked. 'I'm like mummy.' Sakuto said. 'And Narura is like daddy and Nejen is a mix!' Sakura gave Hinata Nejen. 'He's so cute!' she said. 'Can I have him?' 'Create one yourself.' Was Sasuke's reply. The other ones laughed. 'What's so funny about that?' Naruka asked. 'Never mind, honey.' Hinata said. The bell rang again. 'Open the door, guys.' Hinata said and the two were gone. 'Create one yourself…' Naruto grinned. 'We're busy with creating! Bit it needs a lot of practicing, you know?!' they laughed. 'I know.' A voice said. 'Neji! Tenten!' the two came in. 'Hey, people.' Tenten said. 'Don't talk about such dirty things when the kids are there, Naruto.' Neji said. 'They weren't here, and anyway, it wasn't that dirrrrty!! I can also talk about...' 'Enough.' Neji said. Sasuke grinned. 'We know everything about practicing and creating, eh, beauty?' Sasuke kissed Hinata and went with his fingers over her swollen stomach. 'Oh no…Sasuke!! You sexbomb! Don't tell me…' Naruto shouted. Sasuke grinned proudly and Hinata blushed. 'Congrats!'Tenten and Sakura both said. 'SEXBOMB, SEXBOMB, SASUKE IS HINATA'S SEXBOMB! HE CAN REALLY TURN HER ON, YEAH COME ON!'

Naruto quickly ran away, while Neji and Sasuke were chasing him. 'They all didn't change a thing, Naruto is still annoying, Sasuke is still hot and Neji still moody.'Sakura smiled and the other girls laughed.

I'VE FINISHED MY 1ST STORY!!

TT

YAY:P

Did ya all like it?

Please also read my other storys, most od them are also HinaSasu fanfics… enjoy!

Xx R


End file.
